Father's Day
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Today, Jennifer Kim wanted to take a moment to talk about something other than her mother. First story. One-Shot. Enjoy, please read and review.


**Father's Day.**

Hello! So, this is my first story for NCIS:LA, and it's not the type of story I would normally write, but I thought I would give it a shot!  
I have to admit I am a little nervous, but I hope you like the story all the same.

-Follows 'Granger, O.' and is set about three months after the events at the end of the episode.  
Jennifer Kim is still in L.A, living in a safe house, trying to track down her mother with the help of Granger. However, on this particular day, Jennifer wants to take a minute to talk about something else.

Not what I would normally write! However, with celebrating Father's Day a few days ago, I got this idea. I hope you enjoy and leave a review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It wasn't the first time that Jennifer, as she'd asked to be called, had made her way to Owen's in the middle of the night.

At first, he wondered if it was her training if sneaking around was now something that came naturally, but after a few weeks, he began to realise that she felt safe in the darkness.

By the seconds week Owen began expecting her around midnight, he'd be sure to leave the door unlocked, not that it needed to be, but he would much rather her just walk right in than break something he would have to replace.

Tonight, like most nights she arrived 'one-time' and quickly made herself at home, something Owen had come to like, despite that fact that she shouldn't actually be there. It had been close to three months since she admitted she wanted 'out' and since then all Owen had tried to do was make sure that was done without her getting killed. In short, she lived in a safe house, and at times in Owen's house with security.

"Does anyone else know that I come here?" Owen nodded a little as he passed her a cup of tea.

"Henrietta, but she is understanding." Jennifer nodded, she couldn't say she knew Ms Lange, but she knew of her, truth be told when Jennifer first heard of the woman she was slightly frightened.

"Do you think she will tell the others?" Owen shrugged slightly, moving to sit down himself.

"I don't know, but the agents are smart, I wouldn't be surprised if they figured it out. They know you're in L.A." Again she nodded, not feeling the need to give a reply.

"I know we said we would be somewhat friends, and I have come to accept you as one, especially since you began helping me find my mother…"

Owen watched her closely as she pulled something out of her bag. He saw her pull out what looked to be a box wrapped in shiny paper, and he noticed how she avoided eye contact with him.

"In Korea, on May eighth, we celebrate Father's Day. It's not something I ever did celebrate and I never thought I would, but since meeting you properly, I wanted to give you a gift, for the first and last time." He nodded slowly before taking the wrapped gift from her hands, looking at it before looking back at her.

"First and last time." He repeated with a smile.

"I know how much you don't like these kind of things, but…" Jennifer didn't have an answer, so instead she left it to him to unwrapped the gift, in a hope it would explain more.

Owen wasn't one for Christmas or public holiday's but he saw this as something different, acceptance maybe? He knew he'd missed out on being her father, but maybe in the moment he could be? After all, it was Father's Day somewhere in the world.

Unwrapping it, he noted how nervous she looked, and for a moment, he realised that, wrongly, he never saw her capable of feeling such and emotion.

Under the paper was a photo set in a simple, yet nice frame. The photo seemed to be of Jennifer, not looking any older than ten.

"You told me that you never got a chance to be my father, and I thought that now you have the photo, whatever happens next, you can look at that and see me as a child, as…" she took a breath, this being something very new to her. "You can see me as your daughter. Not just a spy."

"You're not a spy, you wanted out." He was very quick to reassure her before he looked at the picture again.

"Thank you." He debated if or not to put it on the mantle, a list of people who came to his house going through his mind, almost like he was checking to see who would notice and who wouldn't.

Moments of silence passed before Jennifer pulled something else out of her bag.

"I think I have a lead on my mother." She told him, her 'normal' persona coming back as she spoke about something that could easily be described as 'work'.

Owen accepted that the moment was gone, but even still, he had that moment.

"Why don't you tell me what you have."  
"I don't think she is in Korea anymore…" The moment was definitely gone, but Owen had the picture and Jennifer could say that for a matter of minutes she had a father.

* * *

I really hope you all enjoyed this! Again, it's not something I would normally write, but the idea and inspiration were there!  
I hope you decided to leave a review, thank you so much for reading.  
Bethany-Louise.


End file.
